


Cornsumu: (How Atsumu Became Pinoccihoe)

by May_Flowers



Series: Cornsumu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOMI, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Corn Porn with Feelings, Cursed, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premeditated Scarecrow Fucking, SakuAtsu, Sex Toys, Smut, The Magic of First Cum, The Slow Descent Into Madness, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Flowers/pseuds/May_Flowers
Summary: Living in the middle of nowhere on a barely-scraping-by farm can make anyone a bit strange.Sakusa Kiyoomi was no exception, in fact he might just be the prime example. Day in and day out he rose with the sun, only to work his way down a long list of tasks. While that wasn’t strange, quite normal in fact, it’s what he had started to think while out in the fields that twisted it.You see, standing amongst the half-grown stalks of corn was a lone tall figure that, from a distance, could easily be confused for a man. That was the point after all, Scarecrows were meant to be confused for men. Every day when Kiyoomi did his cursory walk through the crops looking for signs of damage or disease he found his eyes being drawn to the scarecrow, Cornsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Cornsumu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165733
Comments: 54
Kudos: 59





	Cornsumu: (How Atsumu Became Pinoccihoe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesunrays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunrays/gifts), [collieflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collieflower/gifts).



> I have literally no excuse for this. Absolutely none. In fact the major reason I wrote this was strictly to force a friend to read it on VC and see how many times I could make them break. The 'plots' decent, smut's not half bad, and the characters are coco for cocoa puffs. Have fun!

Living in the middle of nowhere on a barely-scraping-by farm can make anyone a bit _strange_.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was no exception, in fact he might just be the prime example. Day in and day out he rose with the sun, only to work his way down a long list of tasks. While that wasn’t strange, quite normal in fact, it was what he had started to think while out in the fields that twisted it.

You see, standing amongst the half-grown stalks of corn was a lone figure that, from a distance, could easily be confused for a man. That was the point after all, scarecrows were meant to be confused for men. Every day when Kiyoomi did his cursory walk through the crops looking for signs of damage or disease he found his eyes being drawn to the scarecrow. The scarecrow, affectionately known as Cornsumu, was incapable of returning those looks. Yet to Kiyoomi it felt as if every time he turned away the scarecrow watched him back.

Kiyoomi put great effort into ignoring those thoughts and continuing through his blissfully Cornsumu-free life. Until one day it was simply too much.

For weeks now, the thoughts of Cornsumu had been tormenting him. Cornsumu was everywhere; in his dreams, in the corner of his eyes, or even just standing amongst the livestock he kept in the pasture next to the crops. It was a cruel torment, imagining the presence of another while so utterly alone.

Finally, he could no longer take it, these thoughts had become too much. Cornsumu had transformed from a loving companion to a tempting creature, one he was helpless to resist. His baggy straw filled pants were suddenly hiding built thighs seemingly designed solely to make Kiyoomi’s mouth _water._ The wood panel that lined the Scarecrow’s stomach seemed to transform into a lean but firm abdomen that Kiyoomi kind of wanted to _lick._ Worst of all, the plump cotton stuffed ass was enough to drive him to distraction. The thought of Cornsumu’s asshole hidden between those cheeks made him hard in a matter of seconds.

He resigned himself to his perversions.

Then after weeks of torment, even began to embrace them. Kiyoomi could no longer deny his attraction to the scarecrow and indeed was beginning to imagine what it would be like make love with the man. Those imaginings grew so fast and so frequent that before he knew it, two discreetly packaged adult toys were on his doorstep. With convenient mounts included, to better fuck and fuck himself on of course.

Before he could insert the ridged fleshlight into his soon-to-be lover or mount the eight inch hyper realistic dildo onto Cornsumu’s front he had test them. After all, if it wasn’t good enough for him then it wasn’t good enough for the object of his affection.

And so he passed one very enjoyable night, blissfully imagining the scarecrows arms around his waist while fucking himself raw on the large dildo. Then biting his lip to near bleeding from the image of his scarecrow bent over being fucked while he tested the fleshlight. God those ridges, made it seem all the more real. After that kind of demonstration, the question of if those toys were good enough for his Cornsumu was a resounding yes. 

The next day, under the cover of night he stole away into his corn field. Regardless of the fact his nearest neighbor was almost 10 miles away he was paranoid at the thought of human eyes watching and judging. His love for his scarecrow was something strange, he knew this, but it couldn’t keep him from Cornsumu. _Nothing could_.

He brought the lifeless figure into his bedroom, even debated laying him down on the bed before remembering how itchy straw could feel on bare skin. Instead, he propped him up against the wall, sliding his stilts into brackets he had drilled into the wall earlier. As the scarecrow moved down so did Kiyoomi, until he knelt before the gorgeous straw man.

_‘God, kneeling at his feet. It’s amazing, I want to kneel for him forever_ ’

Kiyoomi slowly slide one hand up the clothed calf, delicately exploring the firmly stuffed pants that in his mind was a gorgeously built leg. The thought of stand between these legs and fucking himself on Cornsumu’s monster cob was enough to make his cock leak with precum. He just couldn’t wait any longer, he had to have Cornsumu in him **now**.

Kiyoomi eagerly moved to the bed, snatching up both the awaiting fleshlight and dildo, and then returned to his lover. With deliberate movements he mounted the monster cob to Cornsumu’s front and then with some careful maneuvering of a pocketknife, inserted the fleshlight into Cornsumu’s luscious ass.

“God, if I thought you were gorgeous before,” he breathed out, “well, it’s nothing compared to seeing you hard for me Cornsumu.”

He pulled the container of lube from his pocket and wasted no time in slicking up the gorgeous cob in front of him. Kiyoomi couldn’t resist some playful licks at the cock head as he stroked it, gazing up through his eyelashes at Cornsumu’s face. His scarecrow looked tortured, bagged face wrinkled harder than he had ever seen it before. Almost like the strawman really was trying to convey how much it wanted to fuck his mouth, and how frustrating his teasing tongue was.

As good as it felt to stroke his lover’s cob, he wanted him inside _desperately._ So, while still giving kitten licks to the head of the shaft he reached lubed fingers back to stretch his own asshole. One, then two, and finally three until he felt nice and loose. Still not loose enough to take the cob easily, but he wanted to feel the burn.

Kiyoomi turned pulled himself away from the cob, its tip still glistening from his spit, and moved to line up his hole and the head. Before he started pushing down he turned around, glancing at Cornsumu’s wrinkled face. If possible, it looked as if the bag had smoothed out. Too blissed out at the thought of fucking him for its earlier wrinkles of irritation. Kiyoomi kept an eye on his scarecrows face as he slowly sunk onto the cock.

He moaned, “Ahhh Cornsumu, you’re so big, _fuck!_ ”

The stretch felt amazing, and although he had taken the same cob last night easily enough it felt so much larger now. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn the cock was larger than it had been before it was attached to his Cornsumu.

He continued to sink down on the shaft, slowly gaining inches until finally his ass rested again Cornsumu’s crotch. The farmer took a few desperate breaths and moaned, unable to hold them back at the thought of taking all of Cornsumu inside of him. Kiyoomi licked his lips, which were plump and red from his earlier biting, and slowly eased off the base. 

Soon enough he found a nice rhythm that really made it feel like the scarecrow was fucking him, rather than fucking himself on the scarecrow. Although maybe later when he was less desperate, he would lay Cornsumu down on the floor and ride him to completion.

Decisions. Decisions. For now, he was just focused on getting off. With every steady thrust he felt the warmth in his belly grow hotter.

_Fuck, he was so hot right now, ahhhh_.

As the minutes passed, he would occasionally force himself all the way down to the base. Imagining that instead of himself being rough it was Cornsumu grasping his hips and forcing him down. The thought of Cornsumu fucking him in such a punishing manner was too much for Kiyoomi and he found himself cumming on the floor with a sharp gasp.

For just a minute he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of being full without any of the heat of actively fucking. He rested his forehead against the cool floorboards and breathed deeply, imagining what it would be like to lay in bed and warm Cornsumu’s cob like that. Kiyoomi little better than a cock sheathe. Just like the riding, there would be time for that later. For now, Kiyoomi was exhausted from the intense sex and later orgasm so he pulled himself off of the cob and collapsed into bed.

* * *

As fun as last night had been, the thoughts of fucking Cornsumu were consuming Kiyoomi. Even as he went about his daily chores, he found himself distracted. Feeding the chickens became an exercise in suppressing his arousal, and he couldn’t even go into the barn without seeing his corn field and instantly becoming hard. Kiyoomi had a grim feeling he’d never be able to eat corn again without getting a hard on.

By the end of the day, he was so horny it was all he could do to stop himself from running into his bedroom. He managed a normal walk, but only by reminding himself that he had all night to enjoy fucking Cornsumu. Unlike a human lover, stamina would never be an issue.

If he was hard before, then walking into the room only to see Cornsumu’s hole from where he had left the scarecrow laying on the ground in preparation for tonight made him damn near cum.

Kiyoomi held his position in the door for a moment, “holy shit Cornsumu,” he wondered aloud, “you look so pretty like that. Plump ass up in the air, just waiting for my cock.”

The farmer wasted no take in undressing, going so fast he could have sworn he heard his shirt rip. He pounced upon the scarecrow, fingers instantly starting to prod at Cornsumu’s opening. Cornsumu’s hole was so pretty like that, all perked up, but only became more gorgeous as his lubed fingers stretched it. Fingers buried deep in the hole, Kiyoomi decided he could spend hours like this. Just fingering his lover’s ass and imagining the desperate moans and pleading Cornsumu would be making.

Kiyoomi could almost hear it now, “ _Please Kiyoomi, **please**! I’m so hard, and ahhhh, please sir. I’ve been so good for you, ah ah all afternoon just let me cum! Fuck me Kiyoomi! Please-!”_and from there his lover would descend into incomprehensible moans.

While the thought of just fingering his scarecrow for hours was _amazing_ , it wasn’t what he had set aside tonight to do. Finally, he lined his hard-as-steel cock up with the loose hole, looking down on the tight muscles of his lover’s back as he started to penetrate him. It was almost like he could see Cornsumu’s muscles getting tighter and tighter as he sunk in, inch by torturous inch.

When he had finally hilted himself in Cornsumu’s ass he held still for a moment, forgetting that Cornsumu needed no adjustment period, then he was off.

Kiyoomi’s hips piston in and out, moving so fast that his thighs were starting to ache with the strain, but the pleasure was worth it. _So worth it_. He couldn’t resist talking to Cornsumu as he fucked him;

“Ohh, god, baby you feel so good for me like.” He spoke, gazing lustfully down at the tense lines of Cornsumu’s back.

“Fuck! I could just waste hours like this.” He bit out, focusing completely on not shooting off like a teenager getting laid for the first time, “First I’d massage your prostate with my fingers until you’re _begging_ me to get you off, and then _only_ after you’re a dribbling mess, I’d start to fuck you.”

Minutes passed like this, Kiyoomi spewing lewd words as he thrust into his lover. The man could hardly believe how lucky he was to have a lover as gorgeous and perfect as Cornsumu. In fact, the only thing he missed was the actual feeling of warm human contact. Kiyoomi watched as his cock was swallowed up by the glistening whole.

While the feeling of the fleshlight was amazingly lifelike he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to _actually_ be fucking Cornsumu. Fucking the fleshlight was nice but Kiyoomi couldn’t help but think that getting his cock in the real thing would be better. 

_Fuck it,_ he thought. Pulling out from Cornsumu completely was a trial, but if he was right about how this could feel then it would be so worth it. He desperately grabbed at the edges of the fleshlight and all but ripped it from Cornsumu’s firm ass. The dark hole left behind by the fleshlight wasn’t exactly inviting. Yet, the farmer was so consumed by his thoughts of fucking Cornsumu that it could have been filled with actual maggots and Kiyoomi still would have found it hot and fuckable.

Unlike the fleshlight, there wasn’t as much sensation of tightness and flesh around his dick, but rather the occasional brush of stray straw was driving him mad. _Cornsumu was driving him mad_.

For all the time he had spent fucking the fleshlight earlier, it was those feelings of fucking Cornsumu himself that made him cum. It happened so fast and so ferociously that Kiyoomi nearly blacked out. Muscles giving out, he found himself crashing to the ground, barely managing to yank his cock out and fall to the side. Kiyoomi didn’t know how he’d bear it if he ended up actually damaging Cornsumu from falling on him after cumming.

Eyes closed, and enjoying the ache in his thighs and balls, Kiyoomi laid on the ground and let his body absorb the coolness of the floorboards. He thought he heard shuffling off to his side but figured that was just the straw inside Cornsumu shifting around as his cum slowly leaked down.

When the hand reached over and grabbed his soft cock it nearly gave him a heart attack.

Kiyoomi’s eyes flew open, and the only thing that stopped him from running out of the room was the exhaustion in his muscles. Just inches from his side laid a sinfully attractive man in the exact spot Cornsumu had been laying in. The man’s hand was extended, and he had a loose hold on Kiyoomi’s cock.

“ _Who the fuck are you? And what have you done with my scarecrow!”_ Kiyoomi bit out, finally managing to move away from the man.

Mr. Gorgeous Stranger chuckled and pulled his hand back.

“Yah mean yah don’t recognize me?” the blonde pouted. “Really master, I didn’t take yah for someone to be fucking strangers. Not when yah have me right here, willing, and _in love with yah_.”

Kiyoomi was floored. This stranger, he couldn’t mean — he couldn’t be saying that he was Cornsumu!

“What the hell? Cornsumu is a scarecrow, you can’t be him!” Kiyoomi said.

The stranger smirked and walked closer, until Kiyoomi was crowded against the wall and they were chest to naked chest. He leaned down slightly and pecked small kisses against Kiyoomi’s jaw until he reached his throat and began sucking bruises onto his skin.

“Now lover, don’t be like that,” he breathed out between hickies, “haven’t yah ever heard of true loves kiss?”

Kiyoomi could feel Cornsumu’s smirk against his neck as he continued to speak, “or in our case, guess it would be True Loves Cum.”

Kiyoomi almost couldn’t believe it, but there was no other explanation. With the scarecrow completely gone from the room and the only person being this stranger… he just didn’t know another reason for it.

The farmer pushed Cornsumu away, and then kept on pushing until the backs of Cornsumu’s legs hit the edge of the bed.

“Alright, if you really are Cornsumu,” he gave a final push that cause the stranger in all his naked glory to be splayed out on the bed, “ _then fuck me.”_

His lover looked over Kiyoomi’s bare body with a heated gaze and at the same time reached out a hand to snag Kiyoomi’s. The former scarecrow gave a sharp pull and Kiyoomi toppled over, just barely catching himself in a mockery of a pushup.

Hovering over Cornsumu like this made it impossible for Kiyoomi to ignore the impressive erection poking against his abs.

_‘Fuck, he’s even hotter like this. I kind of want to lick his abs.’_ Kiyoomi thought, and then startled at the loud chuckle.

“Yah know Master, yer welcome to lick my abs.” The blonde whisper in his ear after leaning forward, “but for now, I just want to get my cob inside of yah.”

Kiyoomi blushed violently, he couldn’t believe he’d said that aloud. And then felt himself glow even redder at the thought of being fucked by Cornsumu.

  
“Don’t call me that,” he bit out, “I’m not your master. Just… call me Kiyoomi.”

The former scarecrow reached a hand across the bed to grab his second bottle of lube off the nightstand.

“Alright then Kiyoomi,” wet fingers probed at his tight asshole, “but in that case you need to call me Atsumu. It’s about time we lost the corn, huh?”

Kiyoomi couldn’t help but glance down at the erection that he would swear was longer than the dildo had been and thought that the corn cob had just moved elsewhere. As one finger pushed into his hole and moved almost immediately for his prostate, he let out a startled moan.

“Ooh fuck, yes, yes, Atsumu, right there.” He cried out, “right on my prostate.”

Atsumu temporarily pulled his fingers out of Kiyoomi and rolled them so he could hover over Kiyoomi. With firm hands, Atsumu lifted both of Kiyoomi’s legs up and pushed them into the air so he could sit between them and get the best view of Kiyoomi’s entrance.

“Now that’s a pretty sight,” his words were a low rumble, “I’ve barely even fingered yah and you’re already wet for me.”

Kiyoomi blushed, and swatted at Atsumu’s chest, “Fuck off, just finger me already.”

Atsumu wasted no time in returned a wet finger to the tight hole, “happy ta oblige, it’s so nice to see yah squirm when I hit your prostate.”

Kiyoomi wanted to bite back but was too busy trying not to cum, because this was his Cornsumu. He’d been imagining getting fucked by his scarecrow for _weeks, even months_. And now that it was actually happening, it was damn near euphoric.

Seemingly faster than should have been possible Atsumu had three fingers inside of him, he must still be loose from last night. Yet before Atsumu could get the fourth finger that he’d been teasing around his brim inside, Kiyoomi reached forward and grabbed his wrist.

“No.” Kiyoomi commanded and gave a devilish grin, “I want to feel your cock stretch me out.”

“Well,” Atsumu started to thrust, moaning when his cob pushed past the tight rim, “that’s fucking hot Kiyoomi, but tell me if you need a moment to adjust.”

Kiyoomi bit his lips, desperately trying to hold back a moan from the pain-tinged pleasure of being stretched around the girthy cob.

“Holy fuck Atsumu! Just hurry up!” He moaned out, only moments from cumming if his lover continued this slow torture.

A warm hand splayed across his chest, hesitating only a moment before beginning to pinch and massage at his nipple. Which Kiyoomi hadn’t known until right then was a turn on for him, “Ahh! ‘Sumu, please!”

Kiyoomi didn’t even know what he was begging for; maybe for Atsumu to fuck him harder, maybe for him to pinch his nipple more, maybe just for pleasure. Regardless, Atsumu certainly obliged.

A sharp gasp was ripped from his throat when instead of easing the rest of his cock inside Atsumu forced himself balls deep. Kiyoomi felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes from the sharp pain yet the pleasure of feeling that cock inside of him overwhelmed it. And he’d been right earlier, Atsumu’s physical cock was definitely bigger than the dildo it had been.

Yes, the eight inches had made him feel full but right now he felt damn near _stuffed_.

“Atsumu, _why the fuck are you bigger now that you were when you were Cornsumu?_ ” He demanded, desperate for something else to focus on so he wouldn’t go off like a rocket. Kiyoomi’d be damned if he came twice before Atsumu even came once.

Atsumu merely grunted, too focused on the sight of his cock disappearing inside of the farmer to answer any question. Although the kick to the back of his thigh certainly got his attention, and he looked up meeting the slightly glassy gaze of his lover.

“Could yah repeat that lovely?” He asked, a little too dazed at Kiyoomi’s beauty to think.

If possible, Kiyoomi glared even harder, “I said _why the fuck_ do you have monster cob now?”

“Oh,” Atsumu breathed out, “Fuck if I know, certainly makes gettin’ yah off easier though.”

Kiyoomi growled, tossing his head back and focused on breathing. He’d been so caught up in the pleasure of being pounded he’d been inadvertently held his breath.

Atsumu watched a bead of sweat trickle down his lover’s chest, “Yah know, you’re kinda a slut Kiyoomi.” He couldn’t help but notice the way Kiyoomi’s ass clenched around him when he said that ‘ _someone likes to be a little degraded huh?’_

“Yah know what’s desperate? _Fucking a scarecrow_.” Atsumu accused, and just barely stopped himself from cumming at the clenching his words caused.

“But damn if I ain’t lucky yer a pervert,” Atsumu could tell he was about to cum and pulled his cock out of Kiyoomi’s ass, “because fuck, I love yah Kiyoomi.”

When Kiyoomi finally managed to open his eyes after being overwhelmed by pleasure it was to the sight of his lover kneeling before him, eyes half-mast and slowly jerking himself off.

“Atsumu if you don’t get back inside me— _ah!”_

Atsumu grabbed Kiyoomi’s cock with his free hand and began jerking him off at the same slow pace he was using on himself, “Now don’t be like that Kiyoomi, I just wanna see yah covered in cum. Can’t do that inside of yah.”

“ _Fuck you!”_ Kiyoom spat, but he could already tell that this was it for him. He hooked both of his legs around Atsumu’s waist, pulling his lover close, until their cocks were just barely touching, and then he was off.

Kiyoomi wasn’t a teenager anymore, cumming twice in the same night was enough to pretty much knock him out. There were definitely white spots in his vision after that.

Through the post-orgasm haze he heard a hitched moan and felt more than saw a second wave of warm cum cover him, although this one felt _strange._  
  
  
Kiyoomi took a few deep breathes and willed the white to cede from his vision, “Atsumu?”

The blonde was pushing his legs away and easing over to Kiyoomi’s side, obviously intent on laying down, “Yes lovely?”

Kiyoomi almost didn’t want to ask this and ruin the warm post orgasm atmosphere, but… “Did you just cum corn kernels?”

Atsumu sighed, “Yeah, I’m really hoping that goes away.”

“Well,” Kiyoomi stared up at the ceiling and stubbornly ignored the fact he was covered in cum and corn kernels, “go get a damn towel from the bathroom, and for fucksake clean me off or I’m never letting you cum on me again”

Atsumu groaned, this time out of weariness rather than pleasure, “fine, but next time it’s your turn.”

Kiyoomi closed his eyes and was easily lulled into a half-asleep haze as Atsumu slowly cleaned him off with a warm towel. By the time he was clean and Atsumu had returned to lay down next to him he was only seconds from falling into a deep sleep.

The farmer rolled over and rested his head on the crook of the blonde’s shoulder.

“Love you too, scarecrow,” he whispered.

Kiyoomi ignored the sound of Atsumu’s soft chuckle and instead enjoyed going to sleep with a warm presence and a gentle finger tracing nonsense patterns across his back.

_He'd never liked vegetables, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to eat corn for the rest of his life_

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on my motivation Cornsumu and his Farmboy Lover might have a few sequels and alternative endings. So, keep an eye out for those.


End file.
